NTH
by cAprill Crescent
Summary: Set after both movies. Riley and Ben have been living a rather normal life, at least for treasure hunters, but now a new person is in charge. Please Review.


Set after both movies. Riley and Ben have been living a rather normal life, at least for treasure hunters but now a new person is in charge. Please Review.

Set after both movies. Riley and Ben have been living a rather normal life, at least for treasure hunters. Ben going around and giving lectures to college students, Riley continuing to write a new novel but what happens when a new person is in charge? Say hello to my first fan-fic for National Treasure Hunters, and my second fan-fic total, so please be nice and please Review.

**N.T.H. Chapter One**

A National Treasure Hunters Fan-Fic

By: cAprill M.B. Crescent

Washington D.C., 2011

"Mr. President. You said you wanted to see me?" Asked a man stepping inside the Oval Office, the Secret Service that had lead him through the White House shutting the door behind him and standing guard outside of the room.

The President of the United States looked up from the paperwork he had been filling out and smiled, getting up from his seat.

"Ah, yes Benjamin Gates nice to meet you," The president said while shaking hands with the man, "I heard a great deal about you from the last President."

"The Honor is all mine, sir, and I can reassure you that it won't happen again."

Benjamin Gates, a well-known treasure hunter and a very intellectual man. Not only part of the famous Gates family thought to have a conspiracy theory with Booth in the killing of President Lincoln. Only after kidnapping the last President did Ben in find the Lost City of Gold but also disproved the conspiracy. Let's also not forget that he stole the Declaration of Independence…

The president went back behind the desk and continued on the paper he had been working on.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" He asked Ben without looking up from the paper and continuing to write at the same time.

"No, sir I do not," Ben responded truthfully.

"A friend of mine has alerted me of something Mr. Gates, do you know what that might be of?"

"Bigfoot exists?" Ben Gates suggested with a smile but it quickly left his face when he saw the president looking un-amused, "No, sir..."

The president put down his pen and looked up at Ben with his full attention, "Said to have come across something that he would like you to look into, something with a historical aspect."

He took out a piece of paper, seemingly to have come from a letter, and put on his reading glasses.

"Calls it the E-re-nie-li-es, spelled Irenesles," He explained reading from the paper, "From an ancient civilization unfound to any historians to the date. The civilization is said to be from out of this world. There is a map of some sort that he has come across. Supposedly leading to a hidden treasure or one of its lost civilizations; but my friend, searched all he has, cannot seem to solve the clues."

"So you are asking of my help on this?" Ben asked, "On this treasure that might not exists in a civilization that none supposedly knows about?"

"Please, it's a close friend of mine."

"What do I get out of it?" Ben asked, "I can't just go around risking my life for something that doesn't exist, surely this would be dangerous? Even if it is for you, Mr. President."

The president cleared his throat, "Says here you can say that you can have the credit for finding it and if there is, the treasure to yourself."

Ben stared, "I'm sorry…is this a joke?"

The president sighed, "Of course you wouldn't believe me."

He got up from his desk, "If you'd excuse me I have a flight to catch. Here is the information if you do decide to take this offer up. My friend would be very pleased to help you with the discovery and any historical questions you have about the civilization. Although, he would prefer if you'd call before you arrive. Good day Mr. Gates…"

Ben looked down at the paper he had handed him, "New York..?"

Review please. Tell me if you like it, changes I need to make, or anything else. Thanks.


End file.
